Sarah Vs the Mistake
by Random69uk
Summary: Just a little one-shot while I finish editing 'Chuck Vs the Bunker.' Inspired by re-watching season one. Loads of CHARAH goodness plus some Bryce bashing.. cos that's always fun. Takes place at end of Chuck Vsthe Nemisis


**_I do not own Chuck or any of the characters ... yada yada ... you know the drill. _**

**Authors Notes: **

_Hi Folks, Just a little one-shot while I finish editing 'Chuck Vs the Bunker.' Inspired by re-watching season one. Loads of CHARAH goodness plus some Bryce bashing.. cos that's always fun. _

**Last, important details:**_AU, branching of from season one during last few scenes of Chuck Vs the Nemesis. _

* * *

**Casa Bartowski – Evening**

[Chuck is sitting on the couch holding his Iphone about to dial Sarah]

Devon: Hey little bro, could you give us a hand for a second?

Chuck: mm. Sure. Be right there.

[Chuck puts the phone down and heads to kitchen]

* * *

**Sarah's Apartment - Evening**

[Sarah is pacing when the bedside phone rings. Sarah walks over to the ringing phone. She looks at her Iphone for a second before picking it up.]

Bryce: Sarah, I'm at the airport. Where are you?

[Sarah looks at her Iphone again.]

Sarah: I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty.

Sarah picks up her Iphone and turns it off and collects up her bag.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski – Night**

[Chuck is back on couch. He picks up his mobile and dials Sarah. We hear it go straight through to voicemail.]

* * *

**Gate waiting area, Rome International Airport**

[Sarah is pacing looking lost in thought. Bryce is sitting in the chair nearby.]

Bryce: Sarah what's wrong? You've barely said two words to me since we took off.

[Sarah stops pacing and looks down at Bryce.]

Sarah: This was a mistake.

Bryce: Why? You're a field agent. This is where you're meant to be. Not wasted back in Burbank.

Sarah: Is that what you think? The mission was important [pause] Chuck's important.

Bryce: Is this what this is all about. Chuck will be fine. Casey's with him [annoyed]

Sarah: Casey! [angry]. Casey's a stone cold killer. He doesn't care about Chuck.

Bryce: Sarah, you don't want to go back there. You don't belong. I know you.

[Sarah looks down at Bryce, first angry then changing to sad.]

Sarah: No you don't [pause] I guess you never really did [sadly].

[Sarah turns and walks away.]

Bryce: Sarah!

* * *

**Entrance LAX International Airport**

[We see Sarah walking out into sunshine. Sarah turns on her Iphone. There are two voicemail messages, one each from Chuck and Casey plus 37 other missed calls. We see that the missed calls are mostly from Morgan and Elle but there are also missed calls from Anna, Lester, Jeff, Awesome and the Buy More. No other calls from Chuck apart from the voicemail.]

[Sarah presses the button to listen to her voicemail.]

Automated voice: You have two new messages and zero saved messages. To listen to new messages press one.

[Sarah presses one.]

Automated Voice: First new message, recorded [Sarah presses button to start playing message immediately]

Chuck's recorded voice: Hey Sarah. I know why you left and I don't blame you. Guess Bryce offers a more attractive package than being stuck at the Wienerlicious looking after a nerd like me. I hope wherever you are your safe. Take care of yourself. I will never forget you.

[A red eyed Sarah presses another button on the phone.]

Automated Voice: Second new message, recorded [Sarah again presses button to start playing message immediately]

Casey's recorded voice: [sarcastically] Way to go Walker. Bang up job. Hope you and your toy boy are happy together.

Automated Voice: End of new messages, to listen to new messages again press [Sarah presses button to end call]

[Holding back tears Sarah dials Chuck's number, it rings a few times before going to voicemail.]

* * *

**Door to Casa Bartowski**

[Sarah presses door bell. After few seconds the door is opened by Elle. Her face is red and puffy from crying and her make up is smeared.]

Elle: What are you doing here! [Clearly Furious]

Sarah: Elle .. [Stopped by Elle slapping her hard across the face]

Elle: Leave now. I never want to see you here again. [Slams door in Sarah's face]

[Sarah shoulders slump and she walks away. She is stopped just inside the courtyard by Devon calling out.]

Devon: Sarah, have you seen Chuck?

Sarah: No. I was hoping to find him here.

Devon: [Shaking his head] no, he's not here. He walked out. What happened?

Sarah: [sadly] I made a mistake.

[Sarah turns and walks away raising a hand to cover her tears.]

* * *

**Buy More**

[Sarah walks in and heads to Nerd herd desk but is intercepted by Morgan just short of her destination.]

Morgan: What are you doing here [obviously angry]?

Sarah: Where's Chuck. I need to see him.

Morgan: [Still angry] Why, so you can run a stake though his heart and finish the job?

Sarah: [Sounding lost]I know. I made a mistake.

Morgan: [now just sound exasperated] How could you? After everything Chuck's been through, Stanford then Jill and now you. Why don't you run away with Bryce and complete the set.

[Sarah looks concerned about the mention of Bryce for a second before realizing what Morgan meant and just looks sad. ]

Sarah: Please I just need to speak to him [sounding desperate].

Morgan: Well good luck, no ones has seen him in three days and his phone just goes to voicemail.

Sarah notices Jeff and Lester looking suspicious behind the Nerd herd desk and walks over.

Sarah: You know something. Where's Chuck?

Lester: No. no Chuck here, haven't seen him [glancing anywhere but at Sarah].

Sarah leans across the desk and drags Lester forward violently until they are nose to nose.

Sarah: [Very angry] Where's Chuck!

Lester: Oh that Chuck! We might have seen him at Branigans a couple of nights ago. We went to talk to him but he left and drove off as soon as he saw us.

Sarah: [still holding on to Lester] He drove off. Had he been drinking [Starting to sound worried]?

Jeff: Nah. He's an armature, he was still standing.

Sarah is about to say something but Anna grabs Sarah's arm, interrupting her, and leans in looking menacing.

Anna: I think you should leave now. You're not welcome here.

Sarah releases Lester and turns and walks out the store.

Anna: Tramp! [Calling to Sarah's back]

* * *

**Outside Buy More**

A distraught Sarah picks up her phone and dials Casey.

Casey: [sounding angry] Walker, what do you want? Don't you think you've done enough damage?

Sarah: I know. Where's Chuck? I need to talk to him.

Casey: [sarcastically] Well isn't that the billion dollar question. Chuck's missing.

Sarah: Missing, How can he be missing! You're supposed to be watching him.

Casey: [sarcastically] Last time I check so were you? What happen, boy toy trade you in for a newer model?

Sarah: Look, I made a mistake. Right now we just need to find Chuck.

Casey: [grunts] His herder was found crashed outside a liquor store a couple of nights back. Since then no one matching his description has turned up at local hospitals or the morgue so we think he's still mobile.

Sarah: [sound off Sarah in taking breath] oh god [in despair].

Casey: We posted an all points bulletin with the local PD and Sheriff's department but nothing so far.

Sarah: Oh no, this is all my fault? [On verge of collapse]

Casey: [sarcastically] Yep, Like I said bang up job Agent Walker. You're a credit to the CIA.

Sarah: If anything happens to him.. [Sarah Crumple against wall of Buy More]

Casey: Well this has been just swell but some of us have work to do. I have to go find nerd boy before he turn's up face down in a river somewhere. [Casey ends call]

[At Casey's last comment Sarah looks up. Bracing herself against the wall she stands up and walks towards her car, a determined look on her face.]

* * *

**Evening at Beach – Same location that Chuck went to during pilot**

[Sarah's Porsche pulls up and she gets out and walks on to beach. She stops when she reaches something in the sand. A small mound with an empty upturned bottle of JD at one end (making it look like a small grave) Chuck's Nerd Herd ID is wedged in to the mound like a head stone.]

[A desperate Sarah dials Chuck's number. The sound of Chucks ring tone comes from the small mound. Sarah leans down and puts a hand into the mound bringing up Chuck's phone. Sarah breath catches as she see's his background is the picture of them together from the Halloween party. Chuck phone show several hundred missed calls.]

[Picking up Chuck's ID Sarah starts walking up the beach desperately looking for Chuck.]

* * *

**Further along the beach - Sunset**

[Sarah spots something floating at the edge of the surf and breaks into a run to get closer.]

[As she rushes into the surf she see's it's Chuck face down in the water. ]

Sarah: [in panic] No, no, no. Chuck!

[Sarah turns Chuck on to his back and drags him up on to the beach. She see's Chuck is not breathing and has a large gash across his forehead, blood covering his face.]

Sarah: [panicked] Chuck, please no Chuck!

[Sarah begins CPR, tears streaming down her face.]

Sarah: Chuck. I'm sorry. Please be ok [continues CPR]

[Chuck coughs up a mouthful of sea water and starts breathing but doesn't wake up.]

[Sarah picks up her phone and dials Casey.]

Sarah: I found Chuck! He's hurt. We need to get him to a hospital.

Casey: Were coming [Sound of helicopter over beach]

* * *

**Hospital Room **

[Chuck is unconscious in bed. The gash in his head now stitched. Sarah is sitting in the chair next him holding his hand. Casey is standing at the door.]

Casey: [sympathetic for once] Maybe you should get some sleep.

Sarah: I'm not leaving [pause], never again.

[Casey doesn't get to respond as Elle storms in to the room followed by Devon.]

Elle: Oh No Chuck! [Then spotting Sarah] What is she doing here? Get her out! This is her fault!

[Elle starts hitting and slapping Sarah who just stands and takes it. Devon eventually drags Elle off and holds her until Casey can lead a dazed Sarah out of the room. ]

* * *

**Hospital – Hallway outside Chuck's room**

Casey: Maybe you should go home and get some sleep.

Sarah: [sounding determined] I told you, I'm not leaving.

Casey: [putting a hand gently on her shoulder] Ok, but at least get cleaned up. Wouldn't want you looking all puffy and smeared when nerd-boy wakes up.

Sarah: [wiping a tear from her eye and nodding] ok, I'll just be a second. Get me if he wakes up.

Sarah steps away from Casey and walks in to the nearby ladies room.

* * *

**Chuck's Hospital Room**

[Chuck is still unconscious. Elle has replaced Sarah on the chair by his bed and is holding Chuck's hand.]

Elle: [emotional] don't ever do that again. I thought I'd lost you Chuck!

Chuck: [Very faintly] Sarah ..

Elle: Chuck!

Chuck: [slightly more awake] oh Elle. Sorry I thought..

Elle: [serious tone] Charles Ervin Bartowski if you ever do that to me again I will murder you. You understand?

Chuck: Ell?

Elle: How could you? First Mum and Dad walk out and then you just leave. You didn't even say goodbye [starting to tear up].

Chuck: oh Elle, I didn't mean to leave. I just needed to .. oh I don't know. Ahh my head hurts.

Elle: Promise me Chuck, promise me you will never leave or do that again. I couldn't take it [burying her head into Chuck's chest.

Chuck: Elle, Elle. I promise. I'm not going anywhere.

Elle: Ok, but if you EVER do this again, so help me .. [pointing at Chuck]

[Chuck takes Elle's pointing hand in his.]

Chuck: Elle, I promise.

Elle: Ok [wiping tears from her eyes].

Chuck: Is Sarah here? I thought I heard her voice.. [trailing off as he see's Elle's face].

* * *

**Hospital – Hallway outside Chuck's Room**

[Casey is standing alone in the hallway as Bryce walks up carrying a bunch of flowers]

Casey: [angry] What are you doing here?

Bryce: I heard Sarah was here. Is she ok?

Casey: [still angry] she's fine but you need to leave right now.

Bryce: Just let me see her.

Casey: [threateningly] You're starting to damage my calm.

[Sarah walks out of ladies restroom and see Bryce.]

Sarah: [surprised] Bryce!

Bryce: [sounding relieved] Sarah, your ok! You weren't answering your phone and then I heard you were in the hospital so I came as soon as I could.

Sarah: [face unreadable] Bryce you need to leave [tone calm and level].

Bryce: [trying to sound calm and rational] Sarah, you need to come with me. You don't belong here.

Sarah: [face blank] I told you I'm staying. Now go before Chuck wakes up [tone serious]

Bryce: Chuck! Is Chuck ok? [Sounding genuinely concerned]

[Sarah takes out a pistol and points it at Bryce's head.]

Sarah: [trying to repress her anger] I won't ask again.

[Casey takes out his own weapon and also points it at Bryce.]

Bryce: What are you doing?

Casey: [menacingly] Our jobs, protecting the intersect, from you.

Bryce: [confused] What? I would never hurt Chuck! Were friends!

Casey: [grunts] You're a peace of work. Try and steal his girlfriend and ruin his life [pause] again, yet you still claim to be his friend [snorts]. The boy doesn't need friends like you.

Bryce: What are you talking about? Have you lost it? It's a cover. You don't really work at the Buy More and Sarah isn't really Chuck's girlfrien.. [He stops at the sound of Sarah cocking her weapon].

[Bryce turns to Sarah and sees in her cold blue eyes that she is more than ready to pull the trigger. Bryce turns and goes to put the flowers he's holding on a nearby chair but stops when he hears Casey cock his weapon. He stands up and walks away with Casey and Sarah's still pointing their guns at him.]

[The door to Chuck's room open and Elle steps out as Casey and Sarah quickly conceal and safety their weapons.]

Elle: [tone flat and exhausted] He wants to see you [meaning Sarah]

* * *

**Chuck's Hospital Room**

[Chuck is sitting up in bed when the door opens and a nervous looking Sarah steps in closing the door behind her.]

Chuck: [sounding relieved] Sarah!

Sarah: Chuck your alright [walking quickly over to the bed and taking his hand]

Chuck: Look Sarah.. I'm sorry. I know you were probably off in Paraguay quelling a revolution with a fork with Bryce. The last thing you wanted was to come back to Burbank to save some drunken [stopped by Sarah putting a finger on his lips].

Sarah: Chuck I'm no good at this [stops when Chuck takes the finger that's against his lips and moves it aside]

Chuck: Sarah, you don't need to explain [Stops when Sarah extracts her finger and place her whole hand on Chuck's mouth]

Sarah: Let me finish, this is hard enough [Seeing Chuck nod slowly she continues]. Chuck I don't want to save the world [removing her hand and seeing Chuck's confused look]. I.. [pause] I want..[Sarah looking a bit helpless]

Chuck: [confused] What are you saying?

Sarah: [Plucking up the courage and leaning forward so her lips are close to Chuck's ear] I want you [in a whisper].

[Sarah leaned back looking nervous and waits for Chuck's reaction.]

Chuck: [Smiling] didn't quite catch that.

Sarah: [leaning forward again] I want [stopped by Chuck turning and taking her in a kiss]

[Door opens and Casey steps in.]

Casey: [grunts] Well about time.

Chuck: Casey!

Casey: [sarcastically] Now which of you two num nuts is going to tell Beckman?

* * *

**Casey's Apartment **

[Casey and Sarah are standing watching the video conference with General Beckman.]

Beckman: When will the intersect be out of hospital?

Casey: The doctors want to keep him in for a couple of days but he should make a full recovery.

Beckman: Very well. Agent Walker, do you have anything to say for yourself?

Sarah: No general, my actions were inexcusable

Beckman: On that at least we can agree. Not only did you leave your assignment without authorization but your actions led directly to the asset ending up in the hospital. Agent Walker is there any reason why I shouldn't have you shipped off to Alaska to count penguins?

Casey: General, under the circumstance is it wise to separate Agent Walker from the asset? I don't think the asset will take that well given his feelings for her.

Beckman: Major if I want your advice I will ask for it. As for the Assets feelings, that is what got us in this situation in the first place.

Casey: General..

Beckman: Major, Do not interrupt again unless wish to join Agent Walker with her penguin survey.

Beckman: No, the assets ridiculous infatuation with Agent Walker has caused quite enough problems. We can't have our most important intelligence resource at the mercy of her mood swings. Nor can we have the intersects head turned by every pretty brunette who happens to wonder into that store. No changes will have to be made.

[Beckman stares at the two agents apparently weighing up her next move.]

Beckman: It's against protocol but I've decided Agent Walker will stay [pause] for now. However, you will follow orders from now on. One step out of line and I will have you on that plain to Alaska quicker than you can flit those pretty blue eyes of yours. Am I making myself quite clear!

Sarah: Yes General.

Beckman: now as I said, we will need to make some changes. Since the asset seems so set on Ms Walker it seem fitting that he his going to be stuck with her, until death do they part as it were.

[Casey grunts realizing what's coming.]

Beckman: Agent Walker, I want you to start making arrangements as soon as the asset is out of hospital.

Sarah: arrangements?

Beckman: Yes, for you wedding of course.

[Sarah just looks back in shock.]

* * *

**Hospital Garden**

[Chuck is in a wheelchair and Sarah is pushing him along the manicured path. It's beautiful bright sunny day. Sarah pushes Chuck in to the shade of a tree and comes around to face him.]

Chuck: So, what did you want to talk about that you couldn't say back in the room?

[Sarah, looking nervous, gets down on one knee in front of the seated Chuck.]

Sarah: [Nervous] Ok, this is kindda hard for me so you'll just have to bare with me ok. Can you do that?

Chuck: [looking concerned] Sure Sarah, take your time.

Sarah: [Nervous] I should tell you I'm following Beckman's orders but .. oh this is coming out all wrong. [in despair]

Chuck: [confused but trying to be supportive] You're doing fine. Just take a deep breath

Sarah: Ok, so I was ordered too but that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I.. [sighing]

Chuck: Remember deep breaths

Sarah: [pause] I just wanted you to know I was doing it because I wanted to not because someone was telling me to. Ok?

[Chuck nods and signals for her to continue.]

Sarah: [Taking a deep breath] Charles Irvin Bartowski will you marry me?

[A wide eyed Chuck just stares at her as she holds up a box containing a solid cold ring.]

Sarah: [a little hysterical] This is the part where you say something.

[Chuck leans forward and kisses her deeply before pulling away for second]

Chuck: [smiling] Yes [moves back in to the kiss]

* * *

**Outside Casa Bartowski**

[Chuck and Sarah are standing outside holding hands. They haven't yet rung the bell.]

Chuck: You can stop freaking out. Everything's going to be ok.

Sarah: How do you know?

Chuck: Your hand is a little moist

Sarah: [Pause] Not that. You weren't here last time. She hates me.

Chuck: She doesn't hate you. Elle loves you. Anyways since when was the big bad super spy scared of my big sister.

Sarah: ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.

[Chuck rings the bell. Devon opens door.]

Devon: Chuck! You weren't supposed to be out until tomorrow? We were going to pick you up.

Chuck: Yeah, snuck out early. Can we come in?

Devon: Sure

* * *

**Inside Casa Bartowski – Living room**

Elle: Devon, was that someone at the door?

[Elle stops on seeing Chuck.]

Elle: [surprised] Chuck, you got out early. Why didn't you phone? [Then seeing Sarah] What is Sarah doing here [angry]?

[Elle starts walking towards Sarah but Chuck stands in the way and puts two hands on Elle shoulders.]

Chuck: Stop Elle! That's no way to greet your future sister in law.

Elle: What [looking shocked]?

Elle: [looking surprised] You proposed?

Chuck: Eh.. Actually she did [looking a bit sheepish and holding up the hand with the ring]

Elle: [looking at Sarah] You? [Clasping both hands to her mouth]

Sarah, not trusting herself to speak, just nods.

Devon: Little bro taking the vows. That's Awesome!

[Elle makes an excited little squeal and rushes over and hugs Sarah.]

Elle: [Still hugging Sarah] I'm so sorry. Please forgive me [hugging her fiercely and making excited squeals].

Sarah: [slightly overwhelmed] Elle, no need to apologize. It's was my fault...[embarrassed pause] look I don't have many girl friends. Would you be my maid of honour?

[Elle clasps her hands back to her mouth, does another little squeal and then hugs Sarah again.]

[Morgan walks in from the direction of Chuck's room having come through the 'Morgan door']

Morgan: Hey, what did I miss?

* * *

**Outside a Registrars Office**

[Sarah Porsche and Chuck's Nerd herder pull up outside and they get out. Sarah is wearing a wedding dress and Chuck is in a tux. ]

Chuck: Sarah what's going on? This isn't a mission is it? [Chuck see's sign on building] Why are we here, this isn't even where were booked in?

Sarah: Chuck, come on we don't have much time.

* * *

**Inside registrars office**

[The registrar is waiting at the end of the room, Casey hovering behind him menacingly. In the place of the brides party Carina is standing there in a pink bridesmaids dress. A tall suited man is standing in the place of the groom's party.]

Chuck: Isn't it bad luck to see bride before the wedding?

Sarah: [with a smile] This is the wedding.

[As they walk towards the registrar the suited man turns around and we see his face.]

Chuck: [confused] Dad! What are you doing here?

Stephen Bartowski: Wouldn't miss this for the world Charles.

Registrar: is this the whole party?

Sarah: [Smiling] yes.

Registrar: Very good, please step forward. Do we have the rings?

Stephen Bartowski: Yes, present

[Stephen leans forward and whispers to Chuck as he hands him the rings]

Stephen Bartowski: Aces Charles, your aces.

[Chuck and Sarah step forward and Chuck notices the legal documents in front of them for the first time. The Grooms name is listed as Charles Irvin Bartowski and the bride is listed as Sarah Lisa Barton.]

[Chuck looks at Sarah who nods]

Chuck: This is real?

Sarah: [still nodding] This is real.

* * *

**Large white painted wooden Church**

[Chuck is standing at the church alter with Morgan beside him as the best man and Awesome, Jeff and Lester lined up in tux's. Elle, Anna and Carina stand opposite in their pink bridesmaids dresses.]

[The Bridal march starts and Sarah is escorted down the aisle buy a suited Casey.]

[Sarah stops when get to the Alter and turns to Chuck smiling. They both look at each other and Sarah throws him a wink (so only he can see)].

* * *

**An alleyway behind an official looking building**

[A man is walking along the alley in a tux carrying some flowers. Another man steps out of the shadows behind him.]

Casey: [the man who stepped out of the shadows] You really don't know when to give up do you?

Bryce: [dropping flowers] You know this is wrong. She doesn't belong here.

Casey: You just don't get it do you?

Bryce: [Sounding angry and desperate] It's not real, it's just a cover. Once I get her away from this she will see.

Casey: [levelly] And what about Chuck? Isn't he supposed to be your friend?

Bryce: [bitterly] Some friend. To betray me like this [pause] after all I've done for him.

Casey: Talking about getting betrayed. Aren't you supposed to be in Prague? I heard all those Fulcrum agents mysteriously disappeared. Almost like someone tipped them off.

Bryce: [shrugs] Coincidence.

Casey: Really is that what you're going to tell Sarah.

Bryce: [angry] Sarah will understand. Once I get her away from this place.

Casey: [tone still level] yeah, you said that already. What if she doesn't want do go?

Bryce: [Slightly manic] it's just a cover! This isn't real!

Casey: [Grunts] What's the matter. Where's you're famous CIA cool. [pause] and for your information it is real. They did the paper work this morning, all nice and legal. No aliases.

Bryce: You lie! She wouldn't. It's not real [lunges at Casey]

[Sound of silenced weapon. Bryce falls to the floor.]

Casey: never did like him [shoots Bryce in the head]

[Casey hovers over the body for second, then making up his mind empties the clip in to the still corpse.]

Casey: [mumbles] Better safe than sorry [we see Casey walk away].

* * *

**Another Registrars Office **

[The room is crowded with all Chucks friends, family and guests. Casey is standing behind the very nervous looking registrar, one hand near his hip.]

[Chuck and Sarah are standing in front of the registrar. Chuck is facing Sarah.]

Registrar: [nervous] Do you Charles Irvin Bartowski take Sarah Walker to be you lawful wedded wife.

Chuck: [smiling] I do.

Registrar: [nervous] Do you Sarah Walker take Charles Irvin Bartowski to be you lawful wedded husband.

Sarah: [smiling] I do.

Registrar: [nervous] by the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife.

[Chuck and Sarah kiss.]

Registrar: [extremely nervous] If you would now sign the legal documents.

[Chuck looks down at the legal documents and smiles at the names. The groom is listed as Charles Carmichael and the bride as Sarah Walker.]

[Picking up the pen he signs his aliases name.]

* * *

Quick Q&A

To explain some plot points;

Sarah took thee day to get back to LA because she had to wait a day in Madrid for a transfer. Sarah has no missed calls from Bryce because she switched phone sim-cards and Bryce doesn't have her LA number.Casey wasn't able to trace Chuck's phone because it was switched off for most of the period. He only turned it on just before burying it in the sand so he could see the background picture. This was also why the helicopter was so close when she called Casey. I have no idea how marriages take place in California (or the states at all for that matter) so I made it up. 


End file.
